Attracted
by WhiteStars
Summary: Kagome gets her jewel shards stolen by Bankotsu. Now she can't get him out of her mind. One thing leads to another and Kagome ends up pregnant with Bankotsu's child. Kagome decides not to tell Bankotsu about but he finds out somehow. What will he do?
1. Sleepless Nights

Attracted

Chapter One

Sleepless Nights

* * *

It was the middle of the night and, as always, Kagome sat on the hill with her face in between her knees. She was thinking about _him_ again.

Kagome sighed. "Its been over a month…why is he still on my mind?"

Flashback (written by Kittyb78) Thank you! Thank you so much. You're the best.

One month ago:

_Bankotsu spotted Kagome in the forest and backed her against a tree, trapping her between the tree and himself. He smirked and set Banryu and her bow and arrows off to the side and pinned his arms on either side of her._

"Well well well miko, what brings you out here alone?"

Kagome gasped as she felt his strong body leaning heavily against smirked and said, "Ya know miko, it's dangerous for innocent little girls to be out alone at night," as his hand moved to her thigh, before dipping under her skirt to stroke her most private area. She gasped and her eyes widened in shock, before fluttering closed as his fingers began rubbing her, making her panties dampen. She sucked in a deep breath and stiffened when his fingers pushed under her panties to enter her wet hot sheathe. He growled huskily, "You never know who you might run into in the dark," before fusing his mouth to hers in a demanding kiss, while his fingers worked her into a horny frenzy.

She broke the kiss moaning and whimpered as his fingers pulled out before she came. He pushed her panties and his hakamas down their legs before gripping her thigh and raising it to his waist. At this time all the poor priestess knew was that she needed something and his touches felt so damned good.

He smirked and positioned his hard dick at her wet opening. Sending her a sinful smirk he slammed deep inside her ripping away her virginity, swallowing her pain filled scream in a possessive kiss, and started moving in and out of her, whispering, "it'll stop hurting soon," grinning triumphantly as her moans increased to pleasurable. He kept it up, making her moan and writhe in pleasure as he feasted on her nipples through her shirt, with his mouth until they both came hard.

After coming, he pulled out of her and said sheepishly," Hey not bad for a virgin," watching her face blush more. Smirking, he pulled his pants up and held out her jewel shards. "I'll be seeing you soon cute little miko. Maybe we will even have some more fun." He sent her a tiny wave showing her his prize and grabbed Banryu, before melting into the woods.  
  
End of flashback

Ever since that night, Kagome could never get a decent sleep. She would wake up suddenly and be unable to fall back asleep.

Everyone was worried about Kagome except for Kagome herself. She spent all night thinking of Bankotsu and of what happened a month ago.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around at the voice. It was Inuyasha. She stared blankly at him as he came to sit next to her.

"Kagome, forget how Bankotsu took your jewel shards. Its not the first time you've had them stolen, and we'll find more."

Kagome didn't say anything.

Inuyasha sighed. "The next time we run into Bankotsu I'll make sure to take them back."

Kagome flinched on hearing Bankotsu's name and a thought struck her. _Run into him. I haven't seen Bankotsu since that night. What am I supposed to do if I ever do come across him again? _

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sango. "And we still have my shard."

"Right," Inuyasha agreed. "Try to go back to sleep Kagome."

"She won't fall asleep right away."

"Take her on a walk then," Inuyasha suggested.

"Alright," Sango replied.

* * *

Sango decided not to talk to Kagome right away. They both just walked together in the forest in silence.

_I really need someone to talk to_, Kagome thought. She looked at Sango. _Should I tell her right away? _Kagome nodded slowly. _Yes. I have to. _

"Sango," Kagome started.

Sango listened. "Yes?"

"You know what Bankotsu did to take my jewel shards, right?"

"Kagome I'm tired of telling you. Stop thinking about how your jewel shards were stolen."

"That's not what I'm thinking about."

"Kagome…"

"Its not that Bankotsu took my jewel shards that bothers me, but its _how_ he stole them. He took advantage of my emotions by touching me like that and what bothers me the most_…"_ Kagome trailed off of her sentence.

"Go on Kagome. Tell me what bothers you the most."

"What bothers me the most is that…how he touched me…I can't get it out of my head."

"What are you trying to say, Kagome?"

"I'm...I think I am attracted to him."

"You're attracted to…to Bankotsu."

"I might be."

"Kagome, he's the enemy."

Kagome didn't reply.

"You can't be attracted to Bankotsu. He is a ruthless killer. He's a mercenary…a dead mercenary."

"I know," was all Kagome's reply.

"You have to get him out of your mind."

"I doubt I can."

"Try. At least try."

Kagome nodded. "I'll try." She smiled and went over to hug Sango.

"Lets go back," Sango said after pulling away. She began walking back to the camp place with Kagome, following behind Sango.


	2. Meeting

Attracted

Chapter 2

Meeting

* * *

A/N: Thank you to these people for reviewing: Banny'slittlebunny, Fairy Demon26, Fairy-Sama, Crystal9, Red Pineapples, Tempest 78(Kittyb78), Yuti-Chan, Krissii-xx, XxRandoxX, ShadowXMoonlight, Aislin94, Hell Girl Of Evil, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, IChewKrayonz, YunaNeko, LilGirl101, ZakiyaUna, , Crazyanimechick101, Dodgedemoness108, Kaneiko23, Ryoga Loves Akane, and thanks to all the anonymous reviewers.

And thank you to these people for favoriting: Artemis450, Banny'slittebunny, Cherryblossom101, , Crazyanimechick101, IChewKrayonz, .Kupcake., Kira Clearwater, Krissii-xx, Midnight Shadow Ttk, NadineJoy, Red Pineapples, Ryoga Loves Akane, ShadowXMoonlight, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, Tempest 78(Kittyb78), The-Ch0c0late, Vampiress101, YunaNeko, Yut-Chan, and ZakiyaUna.

I'm sorry for taking almost five months to update. Here's chapter two.

* * *

Just like last night, Kagome was up. She walked over to Sango. Sango was asleep. Kagome stared at Sango's sleeping face. Kagome wanted to go on a walk again. _Should I wake her up? _Kagome decided not to bother Sango. _I guess I could go by myself._

Kagome started walking towards the well. After reaching there in a few minutes, she looked down and sighed. "I want to go home so badly now." She would have jumped inside to, if only Sango's shard was with her.

Just then she felt a pulse. "A sacred jewel shard," Kagome gasped out. "No, it's more than one…If only I had brought my bow and arrows with me."

Kagome decided to go after the jewel shards anyway. She ran into the forest.

Kagome came to a sudden stop when she found the owner of the jewel shards; Bankotsu. Bankotsu was leaned against a tree with his arms across his chest. He smirked. "Well, well we meet again." Bankotsu walked slowly towards Kagome.

Kagome stepped back when he got too close and put her hands in front of her. Bankotsu grabbed them. Kagome froze in place. Kagome came out of her daze and tried squirming free. "Let go of me."

Kagome tried to kick Bankotsu in the knee but missed and fell to the ground with Bankotsu on top of her.

Kagome's breath was caught in her throat as Bankotsu started trailing kisses down her neck.

**Lemon.**

Kagome forced back a moan. "B-Bankotsu…"Bankotsu started to remove Kagome's clothing followed by his, while his hands roamed her body.

His mouth sucked and licked her skin Kagome grab a hold of his hair. His hands made their way under her back. His mouth continues kissing her skin and mouth. Then his hands go to her thigh.

They both inhaled slowly and deeply, their eyes locked with each other in anticipation.

As she inhaled he moved in, slow as slow could go. Kagome could feel the very thing gliding tightly inside of her, feeling every detail of his flesh against her flesh, right down to the throbbing vein that had a crazy path just under his skin. It was uncomfortable, but she forced herself to relax and concentrate on what he was doing to her to distract herself.

When he felt himself come to a stop against her barrier, he stopped for a moment and rammed inside.

But once he was inside of her, he resumed the same slow and gentle pace as he had before he broke her down inside. She was so tight, so hot, and so wet.

Kagome arched hr back and wrapped her legs around Bankotsu, and he felt the rippling against his member for the first time. It drove him over the edge. He rocked a little slower now, and gently pulled out of her. He lay on his back next to her and she rolled to lay her head on his chest. He put his arm around her as he laid and caught his breath. Both of them were too tired, and didn't even notice when they began to fall asleep.

Kagome woke up groaning. She looked for Bankotsu and frowned. "He left me again." Kagome slowly pulled herself back to her feet and said, "I should leave before everyone wakes up," and began to walk back to camp.

Kagome thought Inuyasha hadn't seen her slip into her sleeping bag, but she was wrong.

"And where have you been?"

Kagome gasped and quickly got up from inside her sleeping bag to see Inuyasha glaring at her. Kagome told Inuyasha half of the truth. "I went for a walk." Even though Kagome didn't tell him, Inuyasha found out the other half. "Why do I smell Bankotsu all over you?"

Kagome was speechless.

"You should have taken Sango with you."

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to continue.

"What did he do?"

"N-nothing."

"Kagome, I smell him _all_ over you."

Kagome bit her lip. "I'm fine Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed on realizing Kagome didn't want to tell what happened between her and Bankotsu. He had an idea already. "Did you get the jewel shards?"

Kagome froze_. I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot all about the jewel shards._ She looked up at Inuyasha. "I couldn't get them."

Inuyasha didn't bother to ask why. "Go back to sleep."

Kagome nodded.

**3 weeks later**

Sango was by Kagome's side as she was vomiting. Miroku was watching them with Shippo patting Kagome's back.

"Is Kagome going to be okay?" Shippo asked.

"Yes. But I think she is sick," Sango answered.

"Kagome does look pale, and she's been throwing up and falling unconscious a lot," Shippo said glancing over at Kagome.

"I think it's best if Kagome goes to her time and sees a doctor there," Miroku suggested.

"They do have better medical care," agreed Sango as she helped Kagome up. Kagome was uncertain about leaving. "I don't know if I should go…I'm mostly just throwing up and-"

Sango interrupted. "All we want you to do is go to the doctor to find out if there's anything wrong.""And Inuyasha?"

"First I'll take you to the well. Inuyasha can find out later. I'm sure he wants the same."

At the well, Sango handed her jewel shard to Kagome. "Hurry back Kagome."

"I promise I'll come back soon." She jumped into the well.


End file.
